


Zapomniana strona wydarzeń

by kruk



Series: Cykl Asmodeuszowo-Blankowy [2]
Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: F/M, Gen, a dokładniej jakiejkowiek wzmianki o anielicy stróżu Blanki, naprawiam ten błąd XD, w zbieraczu burz zabrakło mi anielskiego punktu widzenia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: Remi czuła w koniuszkach piór, że to przypadkowe spotkanie zaowocuje problemami. Ale Blanka była taka szczęśliwa od samego rana, bo w końcu dużą część zabytków sama konserwowała, a teraz stały za szybami obszernych gablot i śmiertelniczka promieniowała dumą. Remi znała ją od jej pierwszych dni na świecie, opiekowała się nią i kochała miłością niemal absolutną. Jej podopieczna miała swoje lepsze i gorsze lata życia, czasami zdarzało jej się błądzić, jak każdemu człowiekowi, czy nawet skrzydlatemu. Ale w gruncie rzeczy była dobrą kobietą. Mądrą i kochającą swoją pracę, lojalną dla przyjaciół, opiekuńczą dla zwierząt, a nawet i otwartą dla obcych ludzi.Kiedy więc Blanka zagadała śmiejącego się z figurek szatanów człowieka, anielica nie miała jak ją powstrzymać. Mogła tylko zacisnąć usta i być gotowa chronić śmiertelniczkę, gdyby jednak Mroczny – bo tym był w rzeczywistości obcy, anielica wyczuła jego silną i przytłaczającą aurę – postanowił ją skrzywdzić. Jej poszarzałe skrzydła zjeżyły się po koniuszki piór, gdy demon nawet nie zaszczycił jej wzrokiem, zapatrzony w oczy człowieka. Remi mimowolnie nadęła policzki, jak małe anielątko i przysłuchiwała się rozmowie.





	Zapomniana strona wydarzeń

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogi między Blanką a Modem pochodzą z Zbieracza Burz, tomu I-wszego; to, sytuacje i wydarzenia pożyczyłam i poszerzyłam o brakującą postać, jaką jest anielica Blanki, stworzona przeze mnie Remi na potrzeby tegoż fiku.  
> Teksty Remi pisane są kursywą, dla podkreślenia jej nadnaturalnego bytu. Blanka czasem ją słyszy, traktując jej głos jako głos rozsądku, bądź świętego oburzenia. Czasem w ogóle nie słucha. Mod zaś ją słyszy, ale najczęściej ignoruje.

Remi czuła w koniuszkach piór, że to przypadkowe spotkanie zaowocuje problemami. Ale Blanka była taka szczęśliwa od samego rana, bo w końcu dużą część zabytków sama konserwowała, a teraz stały za szybami obszernych gablot i śmiertelniczka promieniowała dumą. Remi znała ją od jej pierwszych dni na świecie, opiekowała się nią i kochała miłością niemal absolutną. Jej podopieczna miała swoje lepsze i gorsze lata życia, czasami zdarzało jej się błądzić, jak każdemu człowiekowi, czy nawet skrzydlatemu. Ale w gruncie rzeczy była dobrą kobietą. Mądrą i kochającą swoją pracę, lojalną dla przyjaciół, opiekuńczą dla zwierząt, a nawet i otwartą dla obcych ludzi.

Kiedy więc Blanka zagadała śmiejącego się z figurek szatanów człowieka, anielica nie miała jak ją powstrzymać. Mogła tylko zacisnąć usta i być gotowa chronić śmiertelniczkę, gdyby jednak Mroczny – bo tym był w rzeczywistości obcy, anielica wyczuła jego silną i przytłaczającą aurę – postanowił ją skrzywdzić. Jej poszarzałe skrzydła zjeżyły się po koniuszki piór, gdy demon nawet nie zaszczycił jej wzrokiem, zapatrzony w oczy człowieka. Remi mimowolnie nadęła policzki, jak małe anielątko i przysłuchiwała się rozmowie.

\- Nieźle – skwitował demon o złoto-zielonych skrzydłach, których śmiertelni nie mogli widzieć. Jego włosy pokrywała farba, więc anielica nie mogła dociec, jakiego koloru były. Widać, nie chciał być łatwo rozpoznawanym, ale to nie było nic dziwnego wśród arystokracji, nie tylko Głębi, ale i Nieba. Remi słyszała wiele opowieści i plotek, że ci umykali na Ziemię, by incognito się zabawiać. Zresztą wiele by jej to nie pomogło, była tylko stróżem z jednego z ostatnich chórów. Nikim ważnym, bez obeznania ze światem władzy. – Tak jakoś wyszło, że całkiem dobrze znam się na demonach.

\- _Taaa_ – mruknęła do ucha podopiecznej – _swój swego pozna._

Demon ją słyszał. Posłał jej rozbrajający uśmiech, gdy wyraźnie śmiertelniczka zainteresowała się jego słowami. Remi, pomimo wielu starań nie wypleniła z ludzkiej kobiety ciekawości, zwłaszcza tej nakierowanej na magię i demony. Westchnęła ciężko, uważnie słuchając rozmowy.

\- Uprawiasz czarną magię, co? Jesteś okultystą?

\- Antykwariuszem – Mroczny zełgał nie mrugnąwszy okiem.

_\- A ja Świetlistą_ – prychnęła anielica, niezadowolona, że jej podopieczna łyknęła tak oczywiste kłamstwo.

– Handluję tymi bezcennymi skarbami, żeby zaspokoić snobistyczne potrzeby moich nadzianych klientów – ciągnął demon. – I pilnuję, żeby nikt nie wcisnął im dziewiętnastowiecznego kitu zamiast rzetelnych sumeryjskich orantów. A tych gości w gablocie znam jak zły szeląg, zapewniam.

Blanka spojrzała na wystawione posążki.

\- No popatrz. A ja myślałam, że nikt nie może być z nimi bardziej zaprzyjaźniony niż ja.

W sumie spędziłam parę miesięcy, patrząc czule w ich wyłupiaste, kaprawe oczka.

\- A co, jesteś wyznawczynią dawnych kultów? Neopoganką? Mroczne rytuały przy

księżycu, Kybele i te sprawy?

\- _Ej! Nie pozwalaj sobie_ – oburzyła się anielica. – _Moja podopieczna to dobra, porządna córka Ewy!_

\- Żadnych takich – swobodnie rzekła śmiertelniczka. – Porządna dziewczyna jestem. Tyle, że pracuję jako konserwator zabytków. Te pyski tutaj to moja robota.

Remi butnie wypięła pierś, dumna ze skrupulatnej pracy swej podopiecznej. Nie wielu ludzi tak wiele serca wkładało w swoją prace.

Mroczny zerknął raz jeszcze na posążki.

\- Bardzo przystojne - powiedział, patrząc bezczelnie w oczy kobiety, z uwodzicielską miną

słodkiego drania. Że był draniem, anielica mogła uwierzyć, tego słodkiego w ogóle nie chciała przełknąć. Zacisnęła swoje drobne piąstki.

\- _NIE DAJ MU SIĘ!_ – niemal wykrzyczała, nie zważając na karcące spojrzenia innych aniołów stróżów. Nie miała wiele doświadczenia, ciągle była młoda i wręcz zielona w tej robocie. Ale wypełniał ją wielki entuzjazm, zwłaszcza gdy nadarzyła się okazja, aby utrzeć nosa zarozumiałemu demonowi.

\- Szanowny panie – Blanka powiedziała z komiczną powagą – może i uchybiam manierom,

rozmawiając z nieznajomymi, ale już na pewno nie przyjmuję od nich komplementów.

_\- I co ty na to, nieznajomy?! Hę?_

\- Nie jestem nieznajomym, tylko fachowcem z branży - oburzył się demon, zapatrzony w oczy śmiertelniczki, jednocześnie zwracając się do anielicy. - Saturnin Markolf. Rzeczoznawca od antyków bliskowschodnich.

Remi już gdzieś słyszała tą godność, ale nie pamiętała skąd. Blanka podając dłoń mężczyźnie, ściągnęła lekko brwi, jakby i jej owe nazwisko nie było całkiem obce.

\- _Nie mów mu swego imienia, nie mów!_ – stróż zaklinała w duchu, ale ludzka kobieta nie słuchała.

\- Blanka Krammer. Konserwator sztuki.

Kiedy demon zaproponował szampana i przechadzkę po wernisażu, Remi straciła dobry humor. Nie miała innego wyjścia, jak iść za swoją podopieczną i słuchać wywodów Mrocznego, który ciągle szczerzył się jak dureń. Głębianie i ich ziemskie rozrywki!

Chociaż z drugiej strony Mroczni, czy wpływowi Głębianie nie byli niczym nowym na wernisażach, zwłaszcza z antycznymi zabytkami. Remi, chociaż nadal była podejrzliwa, póki co nie widziała w nim niczego szczególnie groźnego. Przez wiele lat kariery Blanki, miała wątpliwą przyjemność styczności z różną maścią demonów. I kto by pomyślał, że w ziemskich muzeach jest równie wielu Głębian, co ludzi?

Mroczny zatrzymał się przy niewielkim reliefie przedstawiającym pokracznego demona z trzema ukoronowanymi głowami, wężowym ogonem i krzywymi, gęsimi nogami. Podpis głosił, że to Asmodeusz, wśród niebiańskiej i głębiańskiej społeczności zwany Zgniłym Chłopcem. Remi wolała nie wiedzieć, czy jemu bliżej do pokraki z reliefu, czy do zgniłego ciała.

\- Nie ma trzech głów - oznajmił Mroczny. - Ani tych paskudnych kaczych łap. Trochę kuleje, ale w niczym nie przypomina tej pokraki. Kiedy ludzie przestali czcić istoty demoniczne, zaczęli je przedstawiać jako groteskowe, obrzydliwe łamagi. Znam fajną opowieść o Asmodeuszu. Kiedyś, już w głębokim średniowieczu, objawił się pewnemu mnichowi i z oburzeniem zażądał, żeby ten przestał go tak szkaradnie malować. Asmodeusz lubi sztukę, więc nie mógł znieść takiego okropnego bohomazu. Inna rzecz, że był wtedy zalany w trupa.

Anielica słyszała podobną historię. Nawet do teraz stróże opowiadali sobie po kątach o tym zajściu, bo nieszczęsny opiekun mnicha niemal załamał się po spotkaniu z zalanym Mrocznym. W tamtych czasach zwierzchnicy o wiele surowiej oceniali prace stróżów.

Blanka posłała swemu rozmówcy wieloznaczne lazurytowe spojrzenie.

\- Ja słyszałam, że wtedy chodziło o Lucyfera.

Wielu pobliskich anielskich stróżów wzdrygnęło się, albo posłało w Remi karcące spojrzenia, a ta spłonęła głębokim rumieńcem. Skrzydlaci nie lubili, gdy śmiertelni od tak wymawiali imię największego zdrajcy Nieba, który splugawił Królestwo Niebieskie bratnią krwią.

\- Nie - powiedział z naciskiem Mroczny, ignorując wszystkie inne nadprzyrodzone byty. - O Asmodeusza. Na pewno. Mogę się założyć, że tak.

Szczęśliwie przeszli do następnej gabloty, a Mroczny nadal opowiadał historie z dawnych czasów. Remi wolałaby tego nie słyszeć, ale Blanka się zaciekawiła na dobre.

\- To kompletnie nie działało – mówił Mroczny, wskazując klinową tabliczkę z zaklęciem. – Mogli sobie odprawiać ten rytuał do usranej śmierci, i tak żaden demon nie przybywał.

\- _Nie, w ogóle_ – anielica mruczała pod nosem. Każdy, nawet najpospolitszy skrzydlaty wiedział, że Głębianie od zawsze bawili się kosztem ludzi, przyprawiając o zawał pokornych stróżów, albo nawet doprowadzając do ich śmierci. Głębianie byli prawdziwą zmorą dla ciężko zapracowanych aniołów. Mroczny uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco na jej pomrukiwanie pod nosem.

\- Chyba, że dla wygłupu – dodał z nutą sentymentu w głosie. – Oni lubili się wygłupiać, zwłaszcza kiedy byli dzieciakami. A za czasów Gudei wszystkie te wschodnie demony to były jeszcze szczeniaki. Zresztą tamtejsze bóstwa też. Słyszałaś, jak Inanna przerobiła swego chłopaka Dumuziego? Z niej był też niezły kawał suki, tak jak Lilith.

Na dźwięk imienia demonicy, Remi niemal zasłabła. A Blanka słuchała, spoglądając odrobinę drwiąco spod przymrużonych powiek, pozwalając, żeby dalej rozwijał przed nią zalety swego rzeczoznawstwa. Ale ku uldze anielicy, nie przyjęła zaproszenia na kolacje, ani nie ofiarowała nieznajomemu swego numeru telefonu. Remi była z niej naprawdę dumna! I miała nadzieje, że na tym zakończy się przypadkowa znajomość jej podopiecznej z Mrocznym.

Gdyby tylko wiedziała, jaką złudą potrafi być nadzieja!

+++

Kiedy samozwańczy Saturnin Markolf po raz pierwszy zawitał nieproszony u drzwi pracowni Blanki Krammer, nie spotkał się z entuzjastycznym przyjęciem. Śmiertelniczka i jej anielica stróż zmarszczyły gniewnie brwi, gotowe pozbyć się intruza. Ku nieszczęściu Remi, demon przyszedł przygotowany i z gotową wymówką, która niestety przekonała jej podopieczną.

Kiedy oznajmił, że przybył w sprawach służbowych, anielica prychnęła pod nosem. Kiedy wyjął unikalne i bezcenne zabytki ze starożytnego Bliskiego Wschodu, anielica miała ochotę walnąć głową w najbliższą ścianę. Blanka za bardzo kochała zabytki, by odmówić, zwłaszcza, że ściema Mrocznego brzmiała bardzo realnie. Remi uznała, że może jednak jest przewrażliwiona i demon naprawdę posiada wpływowego klienta (siebie), który docenił zdolności konserwacji Blanki. W jakiś sposób to ucieszyło anielicę, bo tylko świadczyło na korzyść śmiertelniczki.

Niestety, Blanka na widok zabytków niemal emanowała zachwytem i choć jej oczy się zaświeciły jak kotu na widok chrupek z walerianą, oczy demona wyglądały jak kota na widok złapanej myszy. Śmiertelniczka tak bardzo podnieciła się zabytkami, że bezwiednie zgodziła się na propozycje demona, ku zgrozie Remi.

Wysokość honorarium, _pikuś!_ Wycieczka do bardzo ciekawego miejsca, oczywiście związanego z pracą obojga. _Pułapka!_ Kolacja. _Zgroza!_

Anielica pocieszyć się mogła tylko tym, że nie prosił o małżeństwo, bo jej kochana Blaneczka w takim stanie zgodziłaby się na wszystko. Remi miała ochotę wyrwać demonowi jego złoto-zielone skrzydła, gdy ten wychodząc z pracowni z szerokim, radosnym uśmiechem, pogwizdywał „Sympathy for a devil”.

Remi czekała ciężka przeprawa przez najbliższy weekend.

+++

Anielica stróż nie mogła spać z nerwów. Im bliżej było weekendu, tym stawała się bardziej nerwowa. Niemal pogubiłaby wszystkie swoje pióra, bo co chwila je tarmosiła w niepokoju.

Demon przyjechał po Blankę wczesnym wieczorem. W młodej głowie anielicy już kształtowały się wizje jego niecnych zamiarów, czarnomagicznych rytuałów, czy Mrok jeden wie, co mogło czaić się w zakątkach głębiańskiego umysłu.

Zaparkował przed domem. Oparty o swoją staroświecką limuzynę, palił cygaretkę. Nie zdziwił się, gdy znikąd wyrosła przed nim malutka, drobna anielica, która była niższa nawet od niego samego.

Remi skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi, wyraźnie dając mu do zrozumienia, że nie pochwala całego tego zajścia. Tyle dobrze, że nie przywiózł ze sobą żadnych kwiatków, czy czekoladek.

Uśmiechnął się do niej uprzejmie, niczym dżentelmen, co rzadko się zdarzało młodej anielicy. Ani Świetliści, ani tym bardziej Mroczni nie zawracali sobie głowy uprzejmościami względem niskich, służebnych chórów. Bała się go, ale obowiązki wobec ludzi przełamały jej strach.

\- _Masz moje słowo honoru, że nie skrzywdzę twojej podopiecznej_ – przyrzekł, nim anielica zdążyła coś powiedzieć. Z taką obietnicą ciężko było polemizować. Remi wypuściła powietrze, odrobinę spokojniejsza.

_\- Nawet nie wiem, kim jesteś._

Mroczny się uśmiechnął.

\- _I tak jest lepiej_ – rzekł, zaciągając się swoją cygaretką. – _Nie szukam kłopotów, chcę jedynie miło spędzić wieczór. W końcu chodzi tylko o spotkanie dwoje ludzi, dzielących wspólną pasję do antyku, z których jedno zna interesujące, niebanalne miejsce, mogące zaciekawić to drugie. Rozgrywka prosta i jasna jak zasady kantowania przy grze w trzy karty._

Remi nie zdążyła nic odpowiedzieć, bo akurat pojawiła się Blanka. Uśmiechnęła się na powitanie i bez słowa komentarza odnośnie samochodu wsiadła na siedzenie pasażera.

+++

Demon nie zwracał uwagi na złowrogie spojrzenia anielicy, które odbijało się w lusterku auta. Podczas podróży Mroczny i śmiertelniczka rozmawiali, śmiali się i tylko troszeczkę kokietowali. W końcu wjechali do starej podmiejskiej dzielnicy willowej.

Blanka nie wydawała się speszona ani za bardzo zaintrygowana, w przeciwieństwie do jej anielicy stróża. Ta zupełnie nie wiedziała, o czym mówi jej podopieczna, ilekroć wygłaszała fachowe opinie o detalach, czy stanie budynków.

Remi bardzo personalnie odczuła zdziwienie Blanki, gdy zaparkowali przed ogromnym, opuszczonym gmachem.

Demon wyjął spod siedzenia dwie grube niczym gromnice, woskowe świece.

\- Wybieramy się na czarną mszę? – zapytała zaskoczona śmiertelniczka.

_\- Obiecałeś!_ – piskliwie przypomniała mu anielica.

Mroczny skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem.

\- Nie, nic równie trywialnego. Wybieramy się zobaczyć coś o wiele ciekawszego. I starszego. Prawdziwy ukryty skarb.

\- No to prowadź, Wergiliuszu.

_\- Jasności, byleby nie po piekle!_ – jęknęła przejęta anielica.

Wielki, zapuszczony ogród, przez który musieli przejść, wcale nie dodawał odwagi. Remi mamrotała pod nosem, a jej nerwowość udzieliła się i Blance.

Kiedy demon otworzył ciężkie frontowe drzwi, ze środka buchnął chłód i nikły piwniczny zapach. Blanka drgnęła i cofnęła się o krok.

\- Wchodzisz? – zapytał Mroczny, czyniąc zapraszający gest ręką.

Anielica uczepiła się ramienia śmiertelniczki.

\- _Nie musisz się zgadzać_ – przypomniała i nie zważając na demona obok, szeptała do ucha ludzkiej kobiety. – _Możesz odmówić Blaneczko._

\- Według wszelkich znaków na Niebie i Ziemi nie powinnam.

Demon uśmiechnął się.

\- Co, tchórzysz?

Blanka wraz z anielicą skinęła głową.

\- Jasne. Jestem sama z prawie obcym mężczyzną, w opustoszałym domu na jakimś

zadupiu, gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc. I to nie wygląda na scenariusz thrillera.

\- Diabeł, jak to diabeł. Kusi. Więc mówi: „Chodź”. I co?

Blanka wzruszyła ramionami z udaną brawurą. Remi wystąpiła naprzód, gotów osłaniać jej ucieczkę.

\- Nic. Teraz pewnie mnie zgwałci i zabije. Mama się w grobie przewraca, jeśli widzi, w co się wpakowałam przez własną głupotę.

Mroczny wyjął z kieszeni zapalniczkę, zapalił obie świece, jedną wciskając w niechętną dłoń dziewczyny.

\- Przypatrz się dobrze temu domowi, proszę. A zwłaszcza fundamentom. Widzisz? Są cholernie stare. Pomoże, jeśli powiem, że pochodzą z czasów rzymskich?

Remi w takich chwilach nienawidziła zboczenia zawodowego swej podopiecznej. Ta z uwagą zbadała ściany, a potem przełknęła z trudem lepką ślinę.

\- Trochę pomogło - powiedziała, starając się dzielnie uśmiechnąć.

Schylił się i podał jej spory kamień brukowy.

\- Masz. Żebyś się poczuła raźniej. A teraz chodź. Musimy zejść do piwnicy. Obiecałem, że to sprawa zawodowa. I dopilnuję, żebyś się nie rozczarowała. Pójdę pierwszy, żeby oświetlać drogę. Jeśli tylko coś ci się nie spodoba, możesz mnie dymnąć w potylicę i zwiewać. W porządku?

Mroczny zignorował, że anielica także wzięła w dłoń ogromną cegłówkę, czy to, jak Blanka zważyła w dłoni ciężki koci łeb.

\- No dobra. Niech będzie, że zwariowałam.

Schodzili długo i w ciszy, aż demona piekło na karku świdrujące, podejrzliwe spojrzenie Blanki i jeszcze bardziej świdrujące, podejrzliwe spojrzenie drobnej anielicy. Nie pomagały jej upomnienia, by śmiertelniczka trzymała dobrze swój kamień.

Na szczęście schody wreszcie się skończyły. Przed nimi otwarło się sklepione kamienne pomieszczenie. Szkatułka ze skarbem.

\- Podejdź – demon zniżył głos. - I spójrz. To tutaj.

Blanka zbliżyła się drobnymi krokami, wciąż nieufna, a potem jęknęła z zachwytu, gdy płomień świecy ożywił ukryte w gęstym mroku freski. Remi czuła, że głowa zaczyna ją boleć. Teraz była pewna, że za szybko nie wyjdą z tej piwniczki, a cwany demon wkupił się w łaski jej niewinnej podopiecznej. Jak zwierzchnicy dowiedzą się, że pozwoliła Blance Klammer zadawać się z szatanem, nie oszczędzą jej ani trochę. I to z tak błahego powodu jak freski z wizerunkiem jednego z Głębian, który swego czasu uchodził za boga.

\- O Boże! - westchnęła Blanka. - To cud! Prawdziwy cud! Mitreum! I to jak wspaniale zachowane!

_\- Blaneczko!_

\- Imponujące – wyszeptała Blanka po obejrzeniu wszystkich ścian. - Absolutne arcydzieło. Boże, byłam pewna, że nie ma mitreów tak daleko na północy. Że w ogóle nie występują! Rany, w jaki sposób znalazłeś to miejsce?

\- Właściwie przez przypadek - skłamał demon. – Przyjaciel kiedyś zastanawiał się, czy nie kupić tej posesji, i odnalazł w piwnicy to.

\- Niesamowite. Wciąż nie wierzę, że to widzę! Posłuchaj, dlaczego nie pokazałeś tego

jakimś badaczom, archeologom? Przecież taki skarb nie może się marnować! – Blanka trajkotała radośnie, po raz trzeci obchodząc wszystkie ściany. Jej oczy rozszerzał zachwyt i niedowierzanie.

_\- Żeby mieć czym ci zaimponować, Blaneczko_ – odpowiedziała jej anielica, boleśnie świadoma, że śmiertelniczka nie słucha ani jednego jej słowa. Zaimponował jej demon. Co mogło stać się gorszego? Apokalipsa?

\- Nie marnuje się przecież. Trwa. Widzisz, to miejsce jest na swój sposób uświęcone.

Ktoś kiedyś modlił się tu, wierzył, drżał, przechodząc skomplikowane i bolesne rytuały

kolejnych inicjacji, błagał o pomoc i nie wahał się walczyć ze złem u boku swojego boga. Dla

archeologów to tylko wspaniałe zabytki. Dla tamtych rzymskich żołnierzy - wiara. Życie i

śmierć. Jak oni obaj. Kautes i Kautopates. Nie chciałem, żeby ktoś zniszczył to sanktuarium.

Ono wciąż w pewien sposób promieniuje mocą.

Z tym Remi nie mogła polemizować. Nawet ona, przedstawiciel ostatniego, małoznaczącego chóru wyczuwała jak moc emanuje z tego pogańskiego miejsca. Czuła, jak ciepło przemierza jej ciało, wypełnia całą. Już od dawna nie miała tak bliskiego kontaktu z mocą wiary.

\- Nie boisz się więc, że ja powiem? – zapytała nieświadoma niczego ludzka kobieta. – W sercu każdy konserwator uważa, że artefakty pozostawione na pastwę czasu po prostu bezsensownie niszczeją.

Demon skinął głową.

\- Boję się. Ale postąpisz, jak zechcesz. Może to w końcu lepiej, żeby ktoś fachowo zajął się tymi freskami.

\- Mam przez ciebie o czym myśleć przez kilka następnych nocy – rzekła Blanka. Remi wiedziała, że będzie myśleć o czymś więcej, niż tylko o freskach. Bała się tego. – Ale i tak dziękuję, że mi zaufałeś. To jest... jest... piękne. Brakuje tchu, gdy się na nie patrzy. I masz rację. Nawet ja czuję tę moc. To wspaniałe, porażające uczucie. Możemy jeszcze chwilę tu zostać?

Pokazał w uśmiechu zęby.

\- Ile tylko zechcesz. To twój wieczór. I Mitry.

Blanka nie odpowiedziała, tylko w milczeniu zbliżyła twarz do najbliższego wizerunku,

starannie okrywając dłonią płomień świecy, żeby ochronić zabytki przed kopciem.

Demon posłał anielicy triumfujące spojrzenie. Remi miała ochotę płakać, ale nie mogła zmusić swej podopiecznej do niczego. Blanka była człowiekiem, miała wolny wybór. I tak jak anielica, tak demon mógł tylko przedstawić swoją ofertę i czekać, aż człowiek zdecyduje. Remi nie zamierzała poddać się bez walki!

+++

\- Kiedy przyjęłam zaproszenie na kolację, nie podejrzewałam nawet, że będzie u ciebie -

mruknęła Blanka, gdy demon zaparkował pod antykwariatem. Remi czuła jak nerwy zawiązały się w supeł w jej żołądku. To był teren demona, emanujący magią, jak choinka tysiącem światełek.

\- Nie podejrzewałaś też, że jestem romantycznym sukinsynem, który chowa przed światem archeologiczną sensację dziesięciolecia.

\- No fakt - zgodziła się śmiertelniczka i bez słowa wysiadła z auta, gdy ten otworzył przed nią drzwiczki.

\- Chodź. To nie koniec atrakcji na wieczór. W sklepie mam parę naprawdę niezłych rzeczy. Chcesz zobaczyć?

Ku rozczarowaniu anielicy, Blanka przekrzywiła kokieteryjnie głowę i przyjęła zaproszenie.

Przez jakiś czas Mroczny oprowadzał człowieka po antykwariacie, ignorując mamrotanie anielicy i oburzone wrzaski zatrzaśniętego w sarkofagu egipskiego widmokota. W końcu demon zastukał ostrzegawczo w wieko trumienki.

\- Szlaban na dobre dwa dni, Nefer, jeśli się zaraz nie zamkniesz! - syknął gniewnie.

W odpowiedzi widmokot rozdarł się jeszcze głośniej.

\- MiiiiiaaafFf! Chcę wyjść! I polinezyjską główkę!

\- Później, cholero! - warknął zduszonym szeptem i przywalił sarkofag koptyjskim gobelinem przedstawiającym zezowatego Gabriela z jedną nogą znacznie krótszą od drugiej.

\- _To ludzie nazywają znęcaniem się nad zwierzętami!_ – oburzyła się anielica, ale jak widmokota, tak i ją demon zignorował, zbyt zajęty rozmową o luristańskich brązach, ceramice typu Tell Halaf i stylu orientalizującym. Remi poklepała delikatnie przykryty sarkofag, przeprosiła zamkniętego wewnątrz zwierzaka i pognała za swoimi towarzyszami. Antykwariat wypełniony licznymi chichoczącymi rzeźbami, czy podejrzanymi artefaktami jeżył jej włosy na karku i pióra na skrzydłach.

W progu mieszkania Blaka stanęła jak wryta. Jej lazurowe oczy zrobiły się całkiem okrągłe z zaskoczenia.

\- Rany! - gwizdnęła. - Z dołu wyglądało na znacznie mniejsze!

\- _Popisuje się magią_ – wyjaśniła jej anielica. I choć nie chciała tego przyznać i na niej przepych zrobił wrażenie. Tyle, że była skromnie żyjącą skrzydlatą; wiele rzeczy robiło na niej spore wrażenie. Niemal wszystko większe od małej, schludnej celi z łóżkiem, chwiejnym stolikiem i drobną szafką na ubrania i drobiazgi.

Nie pomagał rząd bogato przyodzianych dżinnów, sług demona.

\- Ile tu jest powierzchni? – stęknęła śmiertelniczka, a Remi oderwała wzrok od przepychu mieszkania. Demon tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie wiem. Nie zastanawiałem się. Dla mnie wystarczy.

\- No myślę! – odparła zachwycona Blanka i szybko dała się omotać nowymi rzeczami, którymi widokiem raczył ją gospodarz. Remi wolała nie patrzeć na piękno biżuterii, ponoć należącej do królowej Saby. Co gorsza, zapewnienia demona miały dużą szanse okazać się prawdziwe. Po takim pokazie bogactwa, anielica była gotowa uwierzyć, że Mroczny to jakaś szycha z Głębi. To nie poprawiło jej ani trochę humoru. Ale nie miała sumienia psuć tego wieczoru dla wzruszonej i podekscytowanej Blanki. Jej podopieczna zasługiwała na chwilę radości. Szkoda tylko, że musiał ją wywołać demon, nie Jasność, albo jakiś porządny, młody człowiek...

\- Zjedzmy coś – Mroczny zaproponował, mimochodem uśmiechając się na ciche burczenie z żołądka anielicy. - Pewnie jesteś okropnie głodna.

Blanka zgodziła się niechętnie, nadal bardziej zainteresowana drogimi i unikatowymi zabytkami.

Stół był bogato nakryły i prezentował się mniej więcej jak wieczerza w jakimś zamku, aniżeli w zwykłym mieszkaniu z kamienicy. Na spodkach i tacach czekały homary i langusty, pieczone bażanty, jagnięce udźce, combry z dziczyzny, kawiory i pasztety, góry egzotycznych owoców, ciasta i zakąski, których zapach i widok przyprawiał o ślinotok. Ku zdziwieniu Remi, także i dla niej znalazło się miejsce przy syto zastawionym stole, na planie jej egzystencji, dzięki czemu mogła i ona najeść się do syta. Dżinn pomógł jej zasiąść na krześle i speszona skrzydlata rumieniła się po same uszy.

Blanka zaś była oszołomiona.

\- Boże! - jęknęła. - A królowa kiedy przyjdzie?

\- Już przyszła – Mroczny powiedział z szarmanckim uśmiechem. Śmiertelniczka zarumieniła się. Remi przewróciwszy oczyma, wbija swój widelec odrobinę za mocno w jedzenie. Jeśli już miała słuchać demonicznych komplementów i patrzeć na niebezpieczny zachwyt w lazurowych oczach swej podopiecznej przynajmniej mogła najeść się do syta. Stróżom rzadko kiedy zdarzało się jadać tak dobrze.

W pewnym momencie panna Krammer potrząsnęła ze zdumieniem głową.

\- Powiedz, skąd się biorą tacy jak ty?

\- _Z piekła -_ rzuciła załamana anielica. Mroczny tylko się szeroko uśmiechnął.

Demon zabawiał śmiertelniczkę anegdotami, poił winem, karmił homarem i ku uldze anielicy nie próbował zaciągnąć śmiertelniczki do łóżka. W tym jednym musiała mu stróż oddać honor, nie próbował żadnych sztuczek, czy magii by uwieść i wykorzystać Blankę. W końcu też odwiózł ją taksówką pod dom i nie napraszał się, żeby wejść do środka. I niestety, kobieta nabrała pewności, że spotkała chodzący męski ideał.

Całą noc myślała o tym wieczorze, a Remi nie mogła pozbyć się poczucia w koniuszkach piór, że ta znajomość nie przyniesie nic dobrego. Oj nie. Nie zamierzała poddać się bez walki o duszę niewinnej, szczęśliwej Blanki Krammer!

**Author's Note:**

> Uwagi końcowe: dopisane do oryginału fragmenty powstały przy założeniu, że:  
> A. Blanka zajmując się starożytnymi zabytkami - często związanymi z "pogaństwem" - przyczynia się do kontaktów swej anielicy z demonami, w myśl słów Moda, że Mroczni lubili szaleć w w prahistorii człowieka. Stąd są częstymi wizytatorami w muzeach, traktując takie wystawy jak sentymentalną podróż do młodości.  
> B. Mrocznych, jak i Świetlistych da się odróżnić od pospólstwa, ale niekoniecznie da się poznać kim taki jest. Wyjątkiem jest zapewne Abbadon i Lucek (twierdził, że nie ważne, gdzie pójdzie, zawsze zostanie rozpoznany). Stąd Remi nie wie, kim Mod naprawdę jest.  
> C. Wydaje mi się, że pracownia Blanki (i jej dom) są w tym samym mieście, co Śmietnisko - myślę, że wiadomo o nich, co łączy się z pkt. A: Remi ma jakiś kontakt z Głębianami, a przez to nie traktuje wszystkich jako tylko śmiertelne zagrożenie


End file.
